Applications (e.g., computer software) often include a user interface (UI) that displays screens to users of the application. When various actions are taken by the user with respect to an application, a UI screen may change, refresh or load. In general, it is desirable for UI screens to change, refresh or load in a timely manner, for example, such that a user is not prevented from using the application because a UI screen is loading.